Let The rain fall down
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: When Andrew lets Stacy down, she need a certain NC superhero to pick her up and save the day


Let the rain fall, I'm coming clean.  
  
Stacy rushed into the Marriott Hotel soaking wet. Rain dripping down from every corner of her body, and her hair was now hanging loosely from a ponytail. Her coat was falling off her reddish skin and her dress was slightly torn at the bottom from rushing here from the restaurant she was supposed to meet Andrew at. She went to the hotel he was staying at to maybe try to wait for him. All she really wanted to do was take a long hot shower to warm her up. She decided to fix her hair in a bun so she looked a tiny bit more presentable for Andrew. She then got tired of waiting so she went up to the front desk.  
  
" Um, excuse me?" Stay asked.  
  
" May I help you?" The man said in a slightly annoyed voice. This also annoyed Stacy a little but she kept her cool.  
  
" I'm looking for an Andrew Martian. Could you maybe call up? I was supposed to meet him for dinner, but he never showed up. I thought that maybe he forgot. It's almost our anniversary and all." Stay found herself telling him her story. The expression on his face had turned from annoyed to pity.  
  
" I'm sorry Mr. Martian just stepped out. With a woman. He was kissing her. I'm very sorry miss." This news hit Stacy hard. She could not believe Andrew would actually cheat on her after all they have been through.  
  
" C-could you please call a Shane Helms? Please?" Stay said holding back the tears that wanted to pour out her eyes.  
  
" Yes, of course ma'am." The man picked up the phone and dialed a number. " Hello Mr. Helms how are you this evening? Good, well actually I have a young woman down her in tears who wishes to see you. A miss."  
  
" Stacy Keibler." Stacy managed to say.  
  
" Miss Stacy Keibler. Yes a little. Ok, I will tell her. You're welcome Mr. Helms." The man turned to Stacy. " He'll be down in a minute. Do you need anything?" Stacy shook her head. All she wanted now, was Shane to maybe, comfort her and let her take a shower. She sat down again, near an emotional breakdown, she did not want that.  
  
Shane then came rushing over to Stacy, who just could not hold it in anymore. She cried on Shane making his shirt wet. She must have cried for twenty minutes straight, down there. Her eyes were burning, and her head was hurting. She buried her head in Shane's chest.  
  
" Come on Stacy, let's go upstairs. We don' wanna stay down here any longer." Stacy got up. Somehow, his voice was comforting. His strong, sexy, southern accent, matched his muscular body. HE opened the door to his hotel room, smiling at her. His smile was so beautiful.  
  
" Thank you Shane." Stacy said smiling a little. Shane admired how beautiful Stacy could look, even through there was so much pain in her eyes.  
  
" No problem Stacy, anything for you." Stacy took off her jacket, her dress had been beautiful, but not a beautiful as she is. The dress was sleeveless and showed the form of her body nicely. It was a nice color of red, and a little sheer at just the right places.  
  
" Um, Shane? You don't mind if I take a hot shower, do you?" Stacy asked.  
  
" No, not at all. You should sleep over actually, leave in the morning. It's too late for you to go home by yourself now. I'm going downstairs, putting your things in the dryer." Stacy nodded and kissed Shane on the cheek.  
  
" Thanks for everything, you're my superhero." Stacy smiled and disappeared into the bathroom, in her underwear, to the shower.  
  
****  
  
Shane sighed and put a few quarters in to start the dryer. He was just about to leave when he saw Andrew come in. He was in a silk robe and had a pair of silk pants on. Shane lowered his head. He felt the anger rising inside of him. He wanted to punch Andrew's face in for the way he was treating Stacy; She was perfect, great body, personality and she always wore her heart on her sleeve. Unfortunately, Andrew noticed Shane.  
  
" What ya doing Hurra-dork?" Andrew said laughing at his own bad joke. Shane managed to put on a fake smile despite all his anger and hate for Andrew, right now.  
  
" Just drying some things for a friend," Shane said.  
  
" A friend huh? Does this friend happen to be a woman?" Andrew asked.  
  
" Yeah, she is." Shane said nervously.  
  
" Can I see her?"  
  
" NO! I mean, not right now, I don't know how'd she feel about that." Shane retorted. Andrew backed off a little, then laughed.  
  
" Oh! So I get it! Don't worry man, I won't take her away, I got so much ass, it's amazing." Andrew laughed.  
  
" Like Stacy?" Shane asked. Andy laughed.  
  
" I got her, and more. Stacy's just a piece of it all. She's just there to fuck, a little boring at times, but she tries. That's why I stood her up. I just wanted sex, not this whole dinner shit that she planned. I'm not into that with Stacy. She's just a girl on my shelf that I can have at anytime. Maybe you'll have that. One day." Andrew laughed, but Shane didn't. He took Stacy's clothes out the dryer. The anger had now boiled over.  
  
" You know what? One day, you're gonna loose her, and you'll wish you would've kept her, and you'll wish you would've treated her better and not be such an asshole! But you can't can you? Your shit man, true shit!" Shane left too upset and tense from what happened. He didn't know how he kept his clenched fist from beating Andrew's face in. How can someone treat a girl as sweet and pretty as Stacy that way?  
  
****  
  
Stacy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Shane lifted his head from the book he was reading Stacy smiled at him a little. Shane smiled back at her.  
  
" Better now?" Stacy nodded to him. " Good, let me get you something to wear," Shane said. He went into his room and got a clean t-shirt and clean boxers for her to wear. He came back in and his mouth dropped. There in the living room was a completely naked Stacy Keibler. Shane dropped the clothes. She looked up at him tears in her eyes. Shane couldn't speak at all.  
  
" Shane? Do you think I'm pretty?" Stacy asked through the tears. Shane dropped to his knees. How could she be asking him a question like that? Didn't she already know the answer?  
  
" Stace, I think you're gorgeous. Words can't describe you." Shane answered. Stacy managed to smile. Shane smiled back, nervous as hell. He had one of the most beautiful women in the world in his hotel room! Why wouldn't he be nervous!  
  
" Andrew never said I was pretty. From what I can remember, he never even said he loved me. Guess I was stupid. I should've known he'd do something like this." Stacy said rubbing her arm as if she was trying to ease the pain.  
  
" You're not stupid! I mean, just because you didn't know that Andrew was a total asshole. He's tricky. He manipulates people. It's not your fault." Shane stood up and walked towards Stacy. " I mean not even Superman's perfect and he's a superhero!"  
  
" Well, The Hurricane's a superhero too," Stacy said. Shane shook his head and laughed.  
  
" I'm no superhero, I just play one." Shane said smiling.  
  
" You're a real superhero to me, no matter where you play one, you're still my superhero Shane, and you always will be." Stacy kissed Shane. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her skin. She felt so soft and fragile.  
  
" You really think so?" Shane asked Stacy nodded.  
  
" The first time I said it I meant it." Stacy said pushing herself up against his body. " I wanna be your damsel in distress, save me Shane." Stacy whispered in his ear.  
  
" I'd save you anytime you need me too." Shane paused.  
  
" Then won't you save me now?" Stacy asked looking deep into his eyes, hoping for him to say yes. Shane looked away from her eyes. He couldn't be pulled into her.  
  
" I, I can't." Shane said leaving her standing naked. Stacy's eyes filled with tears. " I'm going to bed Stacy goodnight."  
  
" Fine!" Stacy yelled. " You're just like every other guy anyway! How silly of me to think you were different! You're just an average guy aren't you? I thought you were this hero that could just save me from everything, Make me feel wanted. But, you didn't. So just forget everything I've said, because it's obviously not true." Shane looked back at her.  
  
" Stacy why would you want be with me anyway? You can have practically any guy you've ever wanted, but you choose me! Why Stace, why?" Shane yelled back at her. Stacy was crying again. Crying her poor eyes out.  
  
" Because I'm fucking head over heels for you Shane! Why do you think I called you in the first place! I could've called anyone else, but I choose you Shane." Stacy whispered. Shane went over to her and kissed her. They felt like they were one body now. Shane's arms wrapped around Stacy's waist, Stacy's arms wrapped around his neck. " Say you love me Shane please? I wanna know how it sounds."  
  
" I love you Stacy. I really do." Stacy smiled. She loved him too. Shane then swept her off her feet and brought her to bed.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Shane felt so empty for some reason. He felt around in his bed. Stacy was gone. She left him before he could wake up. Shane looked on the nightstand. There was a note.  
  
Shane, I'm so sorry. I should've never got involved with you. Even now, I've realized that I still love Andrew. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. Don't bother asking anyone, don't try to look. You won't find me, but I'll find you. I love you Shane, but I can't love you. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll always love you no matter what. You'll see me at work, but I probably won't talk to you. I'll probably ignore you, but inside I love you. Please understand Shane. I'll always love you no matter what happens. No matter who I'm with, no matter where I am. You're my hero, and I'm your damsel in distress.  
  
XOXO Stacy  
  
Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean Hilary Duff " Coming Clean"  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters or the song  
  
What do you think? Please read and review! 


End file.
